eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte
Wir befinden uns im 41. Jahrtausend. Das Reich der Menschen erstreckt sich mittlerweile über Millionen von Welten, von denen die meisten dem Imperium angehören. Vereint durch den Glauben an den Gottimperator herrscht hier ein streng theokratisch-autoritäres Regime, welches jedoch trotz seiner Größe und Macht an der Schwelle des Unterganges steht. Das Imperium führt einen unerbittlichen Krieg gegen fremde Rassen, wie Orks, Eldar, die Tyranniden, Necrons, die Tau und die Dark Eldar. Dazu kommen noch die übernatürlichen Kräfte des Chaos, welche sich in der Gestalt von Dämonen und Anhängern der Chaosgötter offenbaren. Das Reich diese Chaosgötter ist das Warp. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Paralleldimension psychisch-energetischen Ursprungs aus welcher Psyoniker ihre Kraft beziehen und wodurch es Raumschiffen möglich ist das All zu erkunden. Das Chaos war der Grund für den Untergang der alten Zivilisationen und das Scheitern des Gottimperators die Menschheit zurück zu alter Größe zu führen. Unter dem Einfluß des Chaos kommt es sowohl zu geistigen als auch körperlichen Veränderungen, welche sich als physische Entartungserscheinungen zu erkennen geben. Das einst stolze Sternenreich der Eldar wurde durch das Chaos dezimiert. Die Überlebenden, die sich seinem Einfluß entziehen konnten, wandern seit dem wie Nomaden durch das Weltall. Diejenige die dem Chaos unterlagen sind seither als Dark Eldar bekannt. Regelmäßig überfallen Dämonen und verderbte Häretiker den Realraum um über deren Bewohner herzufallen und dabei zu marodieren und zu plündern. Der einzige Zweck dem das Chaos dient, ist den Chaosgöttern durch die Verbreitung von Verwüstung und Unordnung Vergnügen zu bereiten. The Imperium also must contend with heresy and rebellion among its own populace. Across the many worlds of man, people seek release from their miserable existence by rebelling against authority and seeking liberty from their subjugation - or worse, the dark succor of the Chaos Gods. The Imperial government, ever callous, unenlightened and inefficient, can only respond to such sedition with even greater brutality and oppression. Those humans blessed (or, more appropriately, cursed) with psychic powers are either burnt at the stake in state-sanctioned witch-hunts or enslaved by the Imperium, for the daemons of Chaos will corrupt these poor souls and use them to wreak havoc on the living if they are left to their devices. Setting of Eternal Crusade "Stories" Eternal Crusade WebsiteThe events of the Eternal Crusade take place in the Kharon system, which is located in the galactic northern marches of Segmentum Obscuras, in the dead centre of a void of systems – right on the edge of Imperial space. It is a binary star system, consisting of two suns locked in orbit. The primary star is Kharon Primus, and its smaller, orbiting companion is Kharon Secondus. The fifth planet in the system, Arkhona, is a former Imperial world dating back tens of thousands of years. Although mankind at one time stretched across all its continents, when representatives from the Ordo Xenos arrived recently they found that the entire population had been destroyed. Shortly afterwards, the Inquisitors themselves were lost under terrible circumstances, thus setting events in motion. The Imperial Date of these events is currently unknown. As development progresses, short stories will be released explaining some of the reasons why each faction is present in this world, and what they seek to gain. Faction Motivations *'Space Marines': "Factions at War - Space Marines" Eternal Crusade WebsiteAnswering a psychic distress call from across the galaxy, the Space Marines come now to the former Imperial world of Arkhona to purge it of treacherous xenos and the taint of heresy. **'Ultramarines': noch Unbekannt. **'Blood Angels': noch Unbekannt. **'Space Wolves': noch Unbekannt. **'Dark Angels': Dan "Hi Red Thirst! Steven Lumpkin, Lead Level Designer, here to answer some of your questions about Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade! " RedThirst.co.uk, 10/05/2014Dark Angels have received intelligence that a high value traitor marine may be in situ on Arkhona itself. No further information has escaped the exceptionally secretive chapter, but whoever the target may be, he’s clearly worth diverting a large amount of the Chapter’s resources. *'Chaos Space Marines': "Factions at War - Chaos Space Marines" Eternal Crusade WebsiteThe call from Arkhona was heard not only by the Imperium, but echoed through the halls of the daemons and sorcerers in the Warp. Even the fallen primarchs were roused from their bitter reveries, and they will not see Arkhona lost to them a second time. **'Black Legion': noch Unbekannt. **'Iron Warriors': noch Unbekannt. **'Word Bearers': noch Unbekannt. **'Night Lords': noch Unbekannt. *'Orks': "Factions at War - Orks" Eternal Crusade WebsiteUnited under a visionary new Warlord, this Ork WAAAGH! has been on a sector-spanning crusade that has already seen hundreds of Imperial worlds fall. Driven by visions from their gods Gork and Mork, the Orks now have Arkhona targeted as the site for a truly apocalyptic WAAAGH! **'Evil Sunz': noch Unbekannt. **'Bad Moons': noch Unbekannt. **'Deathskulls': noch Unbekannt. **'Goff': noch Unbekannt. *'Eldar': "Factions at War - Eldar" Eternal Crusade WebsiteThe history of Eldar goes back to long before the dawn of man, and thus they have had a secret stake in the fate of Arkhona since pre-history. As the warp vomits forth its corrupt spawn, the Imperium musters its greatest warriors and the savage greenskins descend upon it, the Eldar know all others must be prevented from gaining control of this world. **'Ulthwé': noch Unbekannt. **'Saim-Hann': noch Unbekannt. **'Iyanden': noch Unbekannt. **'Biel-Tan': noch Unbekannt. *'Tyranniden': "Factions at War - Tyranids" Eternal Crusade WebsiteIt is unclear at this time why the Tyranids are on Arkhona or how they got there. Regardless, they remain opposed to all other factions as they advance on their objective to devour all organic matter in the universe. In the wake of a devastating series of earthquakes, Tyranids have appeared literally out of nowhere, without a hive-fleet in sight and spread quickly, killing all they meet. Kurzgeschichten The following are official short stories detailing elements of the overall story of Eternal Crusade. *"Space Marines, Descent on Arkhona" *"Death and the Maiden World" *"Blood Price" *"X marks da Spot" *"Death Mark" *"Black Pearl" *"The Hound of the Warp" *"The Silent Death" *"Salvork" *"Eldar" *"Terra Nullius" *"Wolf Blood" *"Findaz, Keepaz" *"Unnatural Selection" *"Council of the Storm" Unsorted Facts *Eternal Crusade is set in the world Arkhona. (Source) *Graham McNeill and Anthony Reynolds are both writers for Eternal Crusade's storyline. (Source) *Short stories will be released explaining the objectives of different factions on the world of Arkhona. The short story for the Eldar has already been written.(Source) *It's possible that a full-fledged novel may be written on the events of Eternal Crusade if the game becomes popular and succesful enough. (Source) Quellenverweis en:Story